Welcome home
by thecookiemess
Summary: All he wanted was a place to call home, to be at ease, to have a group to call family. But some things are relative to the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: If you by any chance have not read at least the first three books of the Maze runner series, do not read this! It contains spoilers of the third book and I do not want to spoil. If you did read at least the first three books, I hope you like my first story about them. Thank you._**

* * *

><p>The place was dark, cold...restrictive. That is what he felt, restricted. He felt the the ground he stood on move by some chains and what sounded like a basic mechanism. The boy was nauseous, moving slowly only to find out he was trapped in a box. A cold metal box to be exact. He did not know where to move, what to do, how to wait as time became an annoying yet relative concept. How much time did he spent there anyways? It was difficult to tell since there was no sun nor moon to tell him. The boy had to wait, and wait he did. That is, until a strong shake from the box made both the container and the boy stop what they were doing.<p>

It became silent, causing the boy to grow anxious from not knowing what was out there. Suddenly, mutters appeared to echo around. Footsteps approaching him as a small dim of light appeared from what seemed to be the roof of that place, followed with the occasional "clack" of metal moving. As soon as the door opened, feet stomped down into the box and grabbed hold of him. Their strength helping him up on his feet and giving him the chance to look around. All of them were boys, variating ages and sizes but they were all boys. Some chuckled and others offered a sympathetic smile as he was helped climb out of the box.

The place surrounding him was enormous, grass covering every corner of the squared area, small huts and what seemed like work areas. None completed actually, seemed they were still in the process of finishing the first basis of each and every one. As soon as he acknowledged this important detail he looked to his right. He was next to a boy around his age, darkskinned and we'll toned. Probably from working on creating this areas he admired.

Alby: Like what you see greenie?

he commented casually as the other boys returned to work on said areas.

Newt:What is this place? Why are we all here after all?

the blonde asked, noticing an odd accent in his voice that was different than his.

Alby: We call it the glade, and as for the other questions in your head...It is a long story that you indeed have the time for. But first thing's first, my name is Alby. What is yours?

he explained casually as he motioned him to follow as he began to walk.

He sighed and looked around once more, there was only one exit. But leaving the place uninformed was not a debatable decision in his head. He began to walk behind him, running a hand through his blonde hair lightly as he replied.

Newt: Well hello there mate, my name is Newt.


	2. Chapter 2

The gladers made sure Newt understood the concept of the glade. These few months helping him get over the fact that they were stuck in a maze, that they did not know how to exit and the constant struggle of searching for a way out. After all the "tutorials" and the risks of each section he decided to become a runner, willingly looking for an exit along with a boy named Minho. Those months were pure adrenaline mixed with anxiety. Searching for a way to finally go home. But what is a home? Did he had a concrete concept of it or is it just relative? Did he even have a family? His accent was different than the rest of the boys, meaning he was from another place. Did he had to look for that place where he lived? So many questions that he did not know where to begin. This thought irked him, it pained him that it irked him how long he had to wait for this.

Other than that, he loved the feeling running gave him. The exploring of the maze and being independent with his own decisions gave him the sense of freedom he needed to stay sane.

Each turn he gave, each note he took was enough to keep his hopes up that soon they will all exit this place. Everything seemed to be lighting up a path for his results and possible discovery in his head. That is, until that day.

While he ran his way back to the glade, he noticed he was probably going to arrive late if he did not hurry up. But as he hurried, he tripped and dislocated his ankle. The pain that surged through his leg was horrible, but he had to limp his way to safety. He saw how the day began to darkened and fear struck him. He remembered Minho once speaking of this so called "grievers", people experiencing the changing and even not returning because of these creatures. He was not prepared to die, he had been so focused on finding a way out he forgot he could actually die. Tears streamed down his now pale cheeks as the idea of arriving to the glade became a blurry dream. His head began to hurt as he only heard scribbles and scratches. He did not know how much time passed, but from limping he began crawling to his safety. Feeling how his hopes crumbled upon him. For his surprise, a pair of strong arms began to drag him. He looked up to see Minho dragging him with a serious expression, probably concerned of his current state.

Minho: At least you made it this far...

That was the last thing he heard before closing his eyes.

Newt woke up in the small hut, his head all fuzzy over all that happened until remembering what actually happened. He jolted up only to find both Alby and Minho sitting next to him, as if expecting him to wake up.

Alby: Careful there, don't want you any more injured than what you are.

At that moment, the blonde had removed the blanket that covered him only to reveal his ankle wrapped in some bandages.

Minho: I'm sorry to say this Newt, but you can't be a runner anymore.

Newt was too busy analyzing that his ankle wrapped up that he did not bothered to speak. Slowly looking up at Alby, as if he was waiting for him to say this was all a joke, a really disgusting and horribly made joke. The boy just shook his head and sighed, looking for the right words to explain things.

Minho: We can't have an injured runner out in the maze, we wouldn't be progressing at all. If anything it would be giving you a death wish.

Newt: But it is bandaged, and in no time I can move and possibly run ag-

Alby: The medjacks wrapped it up because it is a simple task. But they are no professionals, so we can't guarantee you will be running like before. At least you will be able to walk.

Newt: But I want to be out there! Help in something!

Minho: You will help around, inside the glade. And as keeper of the runners that is my final decision. I am not risking you out there.

Since that day, his mind kept getting worse and worse, seeing the days pass while he just helped around recollecting or to keep order with Alby. He wanted to find an exit, he wanted to go home. But as the months passed, that dream and that determination kept fading. One day he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to finish this once and for all.

He sneaked outside the glade in the middle of the day, reaching for one of the walls and began to climb it. He felt how his ankle, which was mostly recovered but not entirely, began to hurt. But it did not matter, nothing mattered now. He just wanted to end it. As soon as he felt he couldn't go any higher, he let go. His body crashing with the hard ground, some ribs and his leg making cracking sounds as he laid there waiting for destiny to take over. For his surprise, Alby seemed to notice that he was missing and headed out to look for him.

Alby: What are you thinking!?

Newt: I can't take it anymore that's what! I can't be with you shanks any longer! Just shucking get over it!

Alby seemed to be hurt by Newt's cold words towards the glade. Just turning around and motioning some other gladers to help him move the broken boy back into safety.

Newt: Let me go! Let me die here in peace!

Alby: We are not losing the few people we have now. Let's go...

Newt: Shuck that, shuck you, shuck it all! Just shuck the stupid glade and all its bloody shucking gladers! I just want to go home!

Alby: Listen well you piece of klunk and listen well. Until we do not leave this maze, we are your home!

Those being the last words shared for the day, and the last time Newt stepped out of the glade.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the year, Newt and Alby became the closest thing to best friendship you could ever find in the glade. Helping each glader with their tasks and even helping Alby with his decisions when needed. He seemed quite patient and peaceful after that event, to the point people forgot about it. He socialized with most of them, from Gally to Frypan, from the medjacks to the slicers. Yes he still had those moment when he would look at the entrance to the maze, but Alby was there to contain the anxiety. Months later little Chuck arrived to the glade. Little boy, crying over all the typical fears everyone felt. And he couldn't blame him, no one could. Newt took the role of leader for once and showed Chuck around, making sure he kept calmed and did not make any stupidities like he did before.

Everything seemed fine for a while, the same routine all over again, the constant "order" they had to keep, it was maddening for the British boy. But there was sense into it, if it were not for that order, many people would have succeeded in what Newt failed. Minho occasionally would visit Newt, just to see how the ex runner was doing between the breaks. Slowly creating that sense of safety he wanted, that small hope appearing once again.

Newt: Maybe Alby is right after all, this is the closest thing to a home.

Chuck: What?

Newt: Oh nothing, just go to sleep...

At the end of the month a box arrived like always, the gladers already running to see who the new greenie was. Meanwhile Newt walked peacefully, Chuck and some few other gladers behind him as they approached the box.

Chuck: How do you think this one will look Newt? Would he be my age? It would be great if he were my age!

Newt: Let's only hope he is more passive than you mate.

He said with a chuckle, arriving the place only to hear some snickers and snorts. By the looks of it he was probably our age but as scared as Chuck was. Just a possibility of many. He saw how Alby jumped in and helped him out of the box, being now able to see the greenie. His eyes were a glazed with fear and confusion, adorned by his messy brunette hair. He was asked for his name, just like the rest of them. And even though he managed to be a laughing stock for a while, that name was meant to be remembered.

Thomas: My name is Thomas...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: With this chapter we conclude the point of Newt inside the maze. CHAPTER five will be inside the Scorch!**_

* * *

><p>Alby asked for Chuck to show Thomas around, maybe so little Chuck could develop along the way. Newt just helped them when needed, which was usually when Thomas began its large rant of questions and Chuck couldn't answer. Things began to be even more odd when Gally began taking it against the greenie something that Alby had to take matters on.<p>

Alby: I don't know what to do about Gally anymore. He's been acting strange and quite hostile with the greenie.

Newt: Well maybe is just a matter of time until he gets used to Thomas, remember he passed through the changing. No one is the same after they pass through the changing.

Alby: Maybe, just maybe you are right. Let's just watch him for a few days and see what hap-

His decision was cut short when they both heard Thomas screaming for help. The two of them darting outside only to see the horrendous scene. Poor Thomas was on the floor, being constantly hit by Ben. Some gladers already began working on separating both of them. Newt dashing to Thomas' side to see if he needed medical attention. Alby questioning Ben about the whole situation and concluding to leave him in the maze for the night.

Ever since that night Ben was released things began getting worse. A girl arriving for the first time almost dead, no more supplies, Alby had been stung and did not wanted to see anyone unless it was Thomas, who survived an entire night in the maze with Minho and was now a runner. The order that Alby put so much effort into was slowly slipping away. Those two years are just crumbles of a memory. Gally was acting even stranger than usual, even at some point he disappeared. And due to Alby still recovering from the changing, all charge fell on Newt. The scribbles and scratching sounds appeared once again, the constant headaches were even more present. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep forever, but his best friend needed him now more than ever.

Thomas: Newt, we are leaving first thing tomorrow to the exit we talked about.

Newt: Are you sure this is actually an exit? I mean you guys said it was the griever hole.

Minho: Yeah, but it's the only exit we have found in two years so far. We can't wait any longer. Plus the walls aren't closing.

Newt: Very well...

Newt had to suffer through the burning of the map room, the death of many gladers and Alby's death. One that scarred the blonde boy deeply. The constant fight against grievers and even the death of little Chuck were deep. The people he was close to, those guys that helped him in those dark times. Everything was gone. As they traveled towards the creators he was in pain, how can a group of people enjoy the suffering of teenage boys, it was sickening. He looked down as he tried to contain the sorrow he felt, surprised when receiving a pat on his shoulder.

Minho: Don't worry Newt, we will make it.

Thomas: Yeah, you still have us, Frypan, the medjacks, Teresa and a few more.

Newt: Yeah, you're right mate...

Minho: We are still a home Newt.

Newt: Yeah, we are still a home


End file.
